


No Stranger

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Bartender AU, Breaking News: No smut detected, Casey is the outgoing one because she deserves it, Dennis still has DID, F/M, they meet like regular people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Dennis shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find an excuse that would make him change his mind and head back home. A voice urged him to just simply go in and look around, a voice that sounded so much like Jade…"





	No Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So this was something I've been trying to write for awhile but just managed to do recently. I'm a sucker for AU's and just wanted to have fun with the idea of them meeting at a bar. There's no smut (shocker) BUT I wouldn't mind writing some because who doesn't like Casey/Dennis smut???

Dennis isn’t entirely sure what drove him to go out that night.

He normally chose to stay in and work on projects around the apartment, projects that were discovered earlier that day by the alter that had the Light. He enjoyed the work; it gave him a sense of purpose that he never seemed to be able to appease.

Work had been hectic earlier that and, as a result, the other alters were more agitated than usual. Barry and Jade had been arguing nonstop about the most unimportant of things, so much that it gave Dennis a headache just trying to shut out their voices. Hedwig’s voice rang insistently in his head as the boy repeated a crude joke he had heard Luke tell the group, making Dennis groan audibly as he made a mental note to remind him to watch what he said around the boy.

Dennis could hear Patricia’s stern but worried voice as she reminded him to calm his thoughts, knowing all too well how too much stress could push him over the edge. Over the edge for Dennis meant obsessively cleaning or reorganizing their rooms, paying the price the next morning when he had to go to work.

He tried to occupy himself by organizing his work tools for his shift the following day but to no avail as their voices echoed loudly and feeling the inevitable headache developing in the back of his head.

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. The cool air met his skin as he reveled in the noise that he normally avoided like the plague.

For the first time all week, Dennis felt the tension unravel from his shoulders, his eyes taking in the sights around him. It was a Friday night and as expected, the streets were busy with people anxiously waiting to have a good time. He didn’t know exactly where he was walking to, but he figured he’d follow the crowds, keeping a distance to avoid drawing any attention to himself. He stealthily avoided bumping into a group of people who were eagerly walking towards a building with too many neon lights that was at the end of the street.

It didn’t look like much, but there was a constant flow of people going in and out of the building that sparked a sense of curiosity in him. Dennis couldn’t explain where the feeling came from and was naturally hesitant. He hated over crowded places, places that would make it hard to keep a good distance from people, places he had no control of his surroundings. Besides, he was only supposed to go out for quick walk to clear his mind, not socialize with people he didn’t know.

Dennis shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find an excuse that would make him change his mind and head back home. A voice urged him to just simply go in and look around, a voice that sounded so much like Jade…

The building was too dark, air filled with too much smoke for his liking, and the level of noise was almost as irritating as the voices in his head earlier that day. He was suddenly aware that the other alters had finally stopped talking, taking in their surroundings with glee at being somewhere different, somewhere normal.

Dennis moved through the crowd with expert ease, eye glancing inconspicuously at pretty women who gave him sly looks as he walked by. It amused him when people thought they were being discreet; Dennis always knew when he was being watched.

He was close to the bar area in what felt like an eternity, unknowingly letting out a breath of air and felt the tightness in his chest ebb away as he finally had some personal space of his own as he chose a spot in the corner.

Dennis took in the crowd and was suddenly painfully aware how out of place he looked, panic threatening to settle in his chest again. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he scanned the room when his eyes fell on her.

Dennis didn’t know how he even managed to see her. She was standing behind the bar, a crowd of people in front of her, shouting drink orders in a competition to get her attention. He watched as her hands moved, her face focused on pouring the proper amount of liquor, placing the finished drinks on the bar top and accepting payment with an almost cocky smile as she watched them take the first sip. Any other person would probably have a hard time staying coordinated under the pressure. This girl, however, was calm and collected, swiftly making drinks with a skill even Dennis had to admire.

Dennis glanced at her dark hair, long and straight that fell over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. It was well kept; he could tell by the way it shined under the neon lights that were behind her. She wore a black tank top and jeans, which made a stark contrast on her pale skin and made her stand out in the dark room.

He was mesmerized as he watched the way she interacted with people, so casual and effortless as she spoke with those around her. Dennis felt a twinge of envy as he watched her laugh carelessly at something a fellow bartender said. The powerful urge to make her laugh that way caught him off guard, unconsciously rubbing a hand over his head as if to clear the thought from his mind.

Before he even considered his actions, Dennis was walking towards her. He maneuvered his way to the side of the bar, effortless movements as his eyes were glued to the girl who was now singing along to the song playing over the speakers. He had to take another deep breath.

Dennis couldn’t figure out what was so enchanting about her. He couldn’t figure out why his eyes were focused on her lips, on the way her teeth bit at the soft flesh of her lip. He couldn’t figure out why such an innocent gesture was making him act this careless.

He couldn’t stop his eyes moving down to the length of her neck, absently wondering what sounds she’d make if he kissed her, bit her gently on her shoulder. He could hear Barry admonishing him for his thoughts, and for a second, he felt perhaps he had crossed the line.

The girl turned to look at someone who was standing next to Dennis, and Barry’s voice was suddenly silent.

Her eyes were beautiful, doe eyed and dark. She had a pretty face, but her eyes held all the beauty. And as she glanced at him for a swift second, Dennis knew he had seen perfection.

His musings made him momentarily unaware of his surroundings, quickly observing that it was less crowded than before, hearing the excited shrieks of a crowd as a band began to fill the stage. The sensation of someone watching him made him turn back around, only to see pretty brown eyes looking up at him.

“What can I get you?” Dennis blinked; her sweet voice washed over him as she wiped the bar top clean from any liquid that spilled previously. He wasn’t a drinker but remembered Luke’s preferred drink whenever he had the Light.

“An old-fashioned, please,” he managed to answer back, watching her prepare his drink so naturally he wondered how long she’s been doing this.

“You’re not here for the band.” It was a statement and Dennis simply nodded in agreement. “Had a long day?” she asked as she looked up at him, a gentle expression on her face.

“You could say that,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink and feeling satisfied, knowing Luke was relieved to finally have a taste of whiskey.

“I can tell,” She laughed. “I figured you just wanted to watch the crowd.”

Dennis burrowed his brow in confusion. The girl laughed softly, tilting her head in a way that made the dark curtain of hair fall over her shoulder. “I saw you standing up there,” she gestured with her elbow as she made another drink. “I’ve never seen you here before. New to the neighborhood?”

“No, I just never been here before,” he managed to say as his mind reeled. She had noticed him, noticed him when he thought she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. He was impressed. “You’re good at this,” Dennis gestured towards the drink she was preparing.

She gave him a shy smile, clearly uncomfortable with praise and Dennis wished he could figure out why.

“When you do the same thing every night for a couple of years, you kind of get good at it,” she said, a glint in her eye. He could tell she was clever, and he had to take a swig of his drink to break eye contact.

Why is this girl making him…nervous?

A group of people made their way towards them and Dennis' attention was focused on a burly man taking up all the space available as his huge hands slapped the bar top, laughing obnoxiously with his friends. Dennis noticed the girl’s attitude change, giving the man whose friends kept calling John annoyed glances.

“Hey sweetheart,” John slurred, grinning in a way that made Dennis feel uneasy. “When are you going to go out with me, huh? A pretty girl like you needs a real man to protect you from all these fucking weirdos.”

Dennis didn’t need to know who this man was for him to immediately dislike him. Something about the way he carried himself, the way he clearly made the girl behind the bar uncomfortable was all he needed to know that this wasn’t the first time he’s bothered to her.

The girl shot Dennis a quick look before eyeing the other man with an unimpressed look on her face. “That’s too bad because I already have someone.”

Dennis shot her a quick glance, and for the second time that night, he felt envy at the person she was referring to.

John snorted rudely. “Yeah right, who?”

“Him.” She turned to look at Dennis, and he had to fight the fluster that threatened to creep over his face as all eyes turned towards his direction. He chose to square his shoulders and stare down John with an expressionless look on his face, watching him stumble over words. Dennis had to fight a smirk from gracing his lips, rejoicing in the way the brute walked away in defeat.

“Sorry I had to do that. He’s been bugging me for weeks and would never get the hint." She sounded apologetic as her soft voice brought his attention back to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes following the movement of her long fingers before he could answer.

“I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anymore,” he reassured her, watching as she glanced down towards his chest, then giving him a coy look when she focused her eyes onto his.

The tension was thick, making Dennis look away to check his watch, cursing as he realized how late it was. He had to work the next day, the last thing he needed was to show up late. “I’d like to close my tab.”

“Are you kidding me, your drink is on me.” A breathy laugh escaping her lips. “You saved me from that creep.”

Dennis nodded in appreciation, turning to leave without a word. He stopped half way, knowing if he didn’t take this chance, he’d be plagued with regret for letting it slip past his fingers. He didn’t even know what to say as he tried to think, tried to listen to the gentle voices hurling suggestions about how he can ask her for her name.

She beat him to it.

“I’m Casey, by the way,” she said as she leaned on the counter again. “I’m off the next couple of days but I’ll be here on Saturday if you want to stop by again. Same place, same time?”

Dennis couldn’t move as Casey looked at him expectantly, a warm glow illuminating her face, creating turmoil inside him as he knew the logical answer. He should say no, should stay away from her pretty face, her soft looking skin and her coy glances.

He had to make his choice.

“Same place, same time,” he repeated her words before quickly adding, “My name is Dennis.”

“Dennis,” Casey said his name slowly, the sound of it coming from her lips was not something he was prepared for. He gave her a final nod before walking towards the entrance. He could feel her eyes on him, eyes he knew he’d be seeing later in his dreams.

He turned to look at her one last time, suppressing a groan as she turned to look over her shoulder at him, giving him a quick wave and a smile as she moved with the music that now played loudly over the sound system, the sea of people moving as one along with the beat.

Dennis walked home in silence and not one voice was heard the entire way. He smirked knowing Barry was probably distraught knowing it wasn’t him who attracted a girl.

And as Dennis began his routine for the night, his thoughts were filled with pretty eyes and soft laughter before mouthing a single name…

“Casey”

* * *

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!


End file.
